


The Value of Your Love

by MakingStarsShine



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: AU, Angst, F/M, Marriage Proposal, Reader Insert, request fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-10
Updated: 2017-05-10
Packaged: 2018-10-30 05:14:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10869840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MakingStarsShine/pseuds/MakingStarsShine
Summary: Heeey everyone! So I know I’ve been answering a lot of asks with the Cisco quartet recently, but surprise surprise, I am still doing requests! And this one was made by a very special follower, @naty-neko , who asked for: “A Mr. Ramon/Reader fic please? Please include “I’m right 98% of the time” for the reader. I love Mr. Ramon because I love to see him strutting all confident and charming (and he’s a bit of a bad boy too!





	The Value of Your Love

That was it, the last straw, you weren’t going to sit here and take his arrogance any longer. Francisco Ramon had a habit of ignoring your advice, even when he asked for it, he frequently only listened far enough to have his own idea confirmed, before going off and doing what he’d planned to from the beginning. It was honestly, blood boilingly frustrating, and you’d had more than enough. You angrily tossed your desk nick nacks in to a box, muttering under your breath the whole way about how stupid Francisco was, and how stupid this company was, and how stupid you were for helping him get the whole stuid thing started.

 

Once everything in your office was boxed, you threw open the door, and stomped out, the contents of your box rattling slightly with the force of your foot falls. You practically punched the elevator button, your foot tapping impatiently as you waited for the car to make its way to your floor. Anger was your friend at this point, it helped you keep yourself together in the wake of your decision. It honestly was likely to be a massive mistake, seeing as how Ramon industries was on the fast track to becoming the forefront of modern technology in America, but when you sat down and thought about it, the real decision was whether to protect your heart, or your job security, and your heart was the obvious choice. You and Francisco had been on and off since you two started the company in his mother’s garage, and while you had hoped that with the company on such a steady incline, Francisco might finally make your relationship with him more official and permanent, you simply could not take another exchange where he treated you like the lesser partner.

 

 

Outside of Ramon industries, Francisco was one of the sweetest men you’d ever met, always looking out for those he cared for, quick to make a romantic gesture towards you when you were together, and despite all of his power of industry, he remained unbelievably humble in his private life. That’s where your anger came in, it hardened you to the sweet adoring man you loved, and gave you the ability to walk out of the building with your things, and possibly never look back, provided the damn elevator would open up and -

 

 

The elevator dinged softly as the indicator lit up on the wall, it had arrived on your floor. But as the door slid open, and it’s single passenger immediately regarded you with a smile, you began to feel your anger cracking at it’s hardened edges, especially when Francisco’s smile fell at the sight of the box in your arms.

 

 

“Y/N...what is this?” he asked, gesturing to the box with a fearful frown, “you’re...you’re not leaving are you?” the words were hushed as they left his mouth, as though letting anyone else hear them would make it true.

 

 

Damn him and his face! You took in a breath, trying your best to steel yourself for the conversation that was unfolding. “Well Cisco, you’re the big business man genius here, you tell me,” you replied cooly, lifting the box a little higher, “does it look like I’m staying?”

 

 

The fear in his eyes began to mix with confusion, his mouth opening an closing like a land bound fish. After a moment of bewilderment, he took a step closer to you, waving a hand over the elevator’s door sensor as it tried to close on him. “Why?” was all he said, but the way his voice seemed to crack at the end made that one word nearly heartbreaking.

 

 

You stared at him for a moment without responding, holding your box of nick nacks for dear life as you forced yourself to maintain your composure. “I’m done,” you told him flatly, “I’m through with being treated like your secretary Cisco, this company may have your name plastered all over it, but you’re not the only one who brought it to life,” you pushed past him then, into the elevator car, your hand shaking only slightly as you hit the button for the first floor, “you seem to have forgotten we we’re in this together, or rather were in this together.”

 

 

Francisco stood, utterly flabergasted just outside the elevator, his eyes wide behind his dark framed glasses, mouth agape as though he wanted to speak but couldn’t find the words. The elevator doors began to close again, and for a moment, he simply stood there and watched, but then suddenly he dove forward, sliding inside just in time to ride down with you. “Y/N this…I never meant to…why didn’t you say something?” He fumbled for words, his hands reaching out as though he wanted to take the box from your arms, but falling short as you turned away from him slightly.

 

 

“Say something like what?” you asked, “ ‘oh Francisco, would you mind not treating me like a business barbie, I do happen to know a thing or two about this company you know’,” you scoffed shaking your head, “you would have swept it under the rug with some flowers, or a nice dinner, and I would have spent another six years watching you ignore me every time a major decision needed to be made. Well thanks but not thanks Cisco, I’ve got better things to do with my life.”

 

 

That seemed to spark a little anger in him. “Oh for fuck’s sake Y/N!” he cried, “I’m not a complete asshole! If you’d told me you felt uncomfortable with the way I do things, I would’ve made a real effort, not just wined and dined you until you shut up.” He growled in frustration, turning from you as he jabbed the emergency stop button with his middle finger. You’d hurt him, and a part of you was glad of it, a part of you thought it was right that he feel hurt, he’d spent enough time hurting you; but then another part, the part closer to your heart ached softly with guilt. “Y/N, I don’t think you’re a lesser part of this company than me, honestly, I mean without you there would be no company, I’d still be running a start up in mom’s garage right now without you, you know that!”

 

 

You nodded, but refused to look at him, tears threatening to fall now that you were confined to the small space with him. “You’re right, I do know that, I also know that without me, you still wouldn’t even have a name for it, but none of that seems to matter anymore, so I’m leaving before you decide Ramon industries doesn’t need me anymore!”

 

 

“Who gives a shit about Ramon industries Y/N?!” He yelled desperately, “the whole thing can go belly up for all I care, so long as I didn’t have to lose you!”

 

 

You looked at him then, your eyes reddened with tears that began to fall, your heart thudding in your chest like a runaway stallion as you took in his now haggard appearance. Damn him, damn his face, damn his words, and especially damn his hold on you, the one that was currently screaming at you to stay as your brain screamed at you to go. This wasn’t supposed to be this hard! You were supposed to pack up and get out before he even got back from whatever lunch meeting he had that afternoon, you’d even checked his calendar to be sure. Why had he come back so early? Why had the universe decided you ought to have your heart kicked around some more? Why did you love him so damn much?

 

 

“You’re lying,” was the best response you could come up with, sniffling as you stared him down with weeping eyes, “this company is your life Cisco, you wouldn’t let it crash and burn for anyone, not even me.”

 

 

Francisco’s eyes seemed to glow with a fire you hadn’t seen in him since the early days, when he was fighting with all he had to bring the business to life. Its intensity was almost frightening as he asked you, “Wanna bet?” his hand fumbling in his inner sit pocket for something, a small rounded blue box. No…no it couldn’t be that, anything but that! But it was, he opened the box to reveal a glittering diamond ring set into a silver band, and for a moment you forgot how to breathe. “I bought this the day we moved into this building, the day you and I set up our offices, do you remember?” he plucked the ring from it’s silken cushions, twiddling it in his fingers as he held it up to you, “I told myself that one day, when I know we’ve made it, I would put this on your finger, and it would be the best day of my life. I kept it on me every day, every morning I would put it in my pocket and ask myself if that day had come. It wasn’t until the offer from Rathaway consolidated came in that I decided when I would ask you, it was right after you suggested the counter offer to me over lunch in my office, and my god you were absolutely gorgeous that day, the picture of power and intelligence that I love you for.” He paused for a moment then, looking at the ring before he began to kneel on the elevator floor in front of you.

 

 

Your breath returned to you in a sudden gasp, your box falling from your arms to the floor between you both, as you stumbled backward, bracing yourself against the elevator wall. “Francisco w-what are you doing! Get up!” you practically sobbed, your entire body was shaking now, and your legs felt like they would giveway at any moment.

 

Francisco remained on one knee, the ring held in his fingers as he shook his head. “I’m not getting up of this floor until you give me your answer,” he said simply, “I decided that day, that as soon as the Rathaway’s accepted our offer, and I did say our offer because it was the one you suggested. I decided that the day they accepted, I would come straight back to this office, and ask you to marry me. So here I am Y/N, I came straight back here, I’m down on one knee, and I’m asking you, properly asking you, please don’t leave, and please please please, will you marry me?”

 

 

Words were a foreign concept to you at that point, your brain was a wildfire of emotions. You weren’t sure if he saw that you’d nodded until the smile came to his face, then somewhere between him standing and you collapsing against him, you heard your own trembling voice say “Yes,” and then it was official. You weren’t sure why you were crying anymore, you weren’t even sure if you were crying, your eyes were closed against any tears that may have been falling.

 

“I’m sorry that I made you feel unimportant Y/N,” Francisco whispered as he held you, “you are anything but that, you are the most important person to me, that’s why I ask for your advice so often, you’re right fifty percent of the time -”

 

“I’m right ninety eight percent of the time!” you corrected him, stepping back, “the other two percent is only when you don’t ask for my advice!”

 

Francisco laughed at that, “Yes, ok, you’re right, you’re always right,” he caressed your face, his thumb wiping away the wetness on one cheek as he gave you an adoring smile, “That’s why I need you so much Y/N,” his free hand took yours, the ring between his fingers finally finding it’s home on yours, “and do you know what the best part of us getting married is?” he asked, placing a kiss against your knuckles as you shook your head. He smiled even wider then, squeezing your hand a little as he answered, a touch of glee in his voice “as my wife, it’ll be your name on the company too.”


End file.
